


You'll survive

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't care what people call his cocoon, Aged Up, Bugs bickering, C2 is the Summer Love prompt, C3 is cooking/baking, Chloe's nicer but I'm not going through the 'changing from Bully Chloe to superhero Chloe' in here, Cookies, Dark Cupid references, Established Adrienette is here now, Gen, I won't fall behind this time, It's not Chloe 'Development' but at the same time it kinda is, It's not a shell! It's a blanket formation!, Just girls being girls and being friends now, Minor rivalries cause why not?, Nino does, Nino does not have a turtle shell, Not even I know why Nino stresses that so much, Politics, Pollen would sting people if she didn't have to be kept secret, Roommates prompt, Roommates putting up with each other, So is DJWifi it just hasn't been addressed, Summer remodeling, Team dinner parties, The Kwamis know what's what., This keeps getting continued, What do you mean they're adults? These guys are still kids at heart!, Who said an eye for fashion made anything easier?, actually Aged up though, fluff month, it's getting longer, its like, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Growing up and leaving the nest is hard, but being with friends lightens the blow.Unless you are Chloe Bourgeois, in which case you have to make friends to help pull that weight.Or maybe you already have some, you just didn’t think of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THHMR is still in the works, but if I can stay on top of Fluff month and do it to the side we'll all have more content to enjoy. Hopefully. My name is Disorganised because I really don't what I'm doing so bear with me. Anywho, onwards we go! ~DK

Chloe slung her purse over her shoulder, intent to meet up with her roommates and convince them that she’ll be a good housemate.

She had been trying a little better to be nice, with Pollen’s help of course, but it was hard. Hard enough that most of the people she had been paired with for rooming had been overly hostile and happy to get her out of the house. If this set didn’t work out, she’d probably just have to get her own place. That wasn’t a problem, but she really wanted to make a friend. At least one!

It was lonely without Sabrina, but Chloe wanted her friend to be happy, and that meant letting the redhead follow her own dreams.

Chloe started up the concrete stairs, breathing deeply so she didn’t freak out. This should not make her this nervous.

_ It shouldn’t! _

She started counting doors as soon as she reached the top. E7, E9, F1, F3, and finally, F4. Oh heckle she was here. “Wish me luck Pollen,” she breathed quietly, reaching her hand into the purse she carried the Kwami around in.

“You can do it Chloe! I believe in you! Besides, thirteenth time’s the charm, right?”

“I hope you’re right.”

Chloe pulled her hand away from Pollen’s comforting fur and knocked. Thirteenth time’s the charm.

“Race you!” sound erupted from the apartment, giggles, yells, and a bang on the door from that side.

“Hey!”

“I win!”

“I was a room farther away!”

“Oh sure you were ‘miss faster than a cat,’” the door swung open as the second voice grumbled. “Hello- Chloe?”

Chloe froze. “Alya?”

“Yeah, actually. What’s up?”

Marinette poked her head over Alya’s shoulder, eyes wide. “Is this a you-know-what emergency?”

“No, um, I’m supposed to be doing a roommate interview here?” Chloe didn’t sound as confident as she hoped. But, this was Alya and Marinette. Two of her superpowered teammates. How bad could it be?

Marinette’s face lit up at her words. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re accepted,” Marinette said, not even pausing to consider anything.

“She is?” Alya asked, turning to her friend.

“I am?” Chloe parroted. That, was fast.

Marinette waved Chloe inside and dragged Alya over to a couch. The apartment was small, but obviously decorated by the two. The decor was an easy mix of Creolian, Chinese, and French, with pink and white furniture and framed pictures of Alya, Marinette, and their friends and families.

“Would Pollen like a snack?” Marinette asked, moving over to the small kitchen and digging through a container.

“Yes please!” Pollen replied, poking her head out of Chloe’s purse.

Marinette dropped a couple things on a tray and brought it over to the living room’s small table, carefully moving a stack of papers over so it could fit.

“Chloe, are you joining us?”

“Sure,” Chloe moved over to sit down on the edge of the couch, feeling less apprehensive.

Marinette sat down in between Alya and Chloe, opening her purse to let her own Kwami, Tikki, out. Tikki moved over to the tray and picked up a cookie, waving Pollen over. Pollen hugged Chloe’s arm encouragingly before moving over to her fellow.

“Right, why are we taking her in Marinette?” Alya asked, as her orange Kwami, Trixx, joined Tikki and Pollen on the snack tray.

“Chloe, do you want to convince her or do you want me too?” Marinette asked cooly.

“Um,-”

“See, she doesn’t even have a reason,” Alya cut in.

“Okay, Alya, why not?”

Alya scowled, but didn’t answer.

“I promise I’ll pull my weight, and I already know about Kwami and Miraculous, so you don’t have to worry about those, and I,” Chloe paused and looked at Pollen for encouragement.

Pollen brushed some crumbs off her fluff and floated up a little bit. “With Sabrina doing that Genius school in Britain, we need someone to stay with. It’s no fun being friendless.”

Alya’s scowl turned into a frown. “That, I can agree with. Okay.”

“See? All good, and Chloe’s a much better roommate than some stranger. Let me grab the papers,” She stood up and dashed down a short hallway to another room.

“Sorry about that Chloe,” Alya said, quietly. “I know you’re not the same person you were then, but it’s harder for me to accept than it should be. Marinette, the girl’s kindness incarnate and is happy you are. I’m happy you’re breaking out of your Mother’s shadow, please don’t doubt that, but first impressions leave a, well, an impression.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you’re letting me prove myself to you.”

“Always. You’ve helped us fight against a worse evil than you ever were, just know that sometimes I’ll be rude out of context.”

“Considering how many times I was to you, just for the fun of it, go ahead.”

“Teammates?” Alya asked, holding out a hand.

“Roommates,” Chloe corrected, taking it.

“Friends,” Marinette added, coming back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen’s fight is too close for me to not focus on Chloe development! ACK!  
> Sorry. Now to work on THHMR. Bye!


	2. Buggy Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya’s roommates are starting to really bug her. Why do they have to remodel for summer again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m continuing this AU! Just not directly. Enjoy!~DK

Chloe and Marinette do not have much in common, and the things they did, they were loath to admit.  _ Were.  _ As in, when they were in  collège were.

Nowadays, they’re both more mature, and admit such things with ease.

Like their love for the summer months, their fashion sense, their natural leadership skills, their relatively high standards foodwise, their insect-based Miraculi, their competitiveness, yada-yada.

 The only problem was when one of these turned into a debate. Pink or Yellow? Flowers or shapes? Cats or Bees? Repaint or use wallpaper? Smashbox or Chanel? Video games or rom coms? Macaroons or Sushi?

And frankly, it was starting to really bug Alya. Pun intended.

Chloe had been a rather good roommate so far, and Marinette was still the best roommate. But really?  _ Really? _

Alya wished she could get the two girls to drop the idea. Alya thought it was absolutely crazy to redesign their living room because it’s summer and the decor doesn’t fit. Chloe and Marinette were of a differing opinion. Alya might have not minded as much if they hadn’t spend most of the last three hours fighting about how.

“We have to get them to stop this.”

“How?” Trixx asked in reply, watching with interest as the two bickered about color swatches.

“Pollen? Tikki?” Alya asked hopefully.

“You can’t,” Pollen replied, as if stating a fact. “Spring is when Honeybees start to build the year’s colony. It’s a time of rebirth and renewal, even for Chloe. This is natural for her.”

“And Marinette?”

Tikki shrugged. “I don’t think she’ll back down from the challenge. We need to get them to compromise.”

Alya groaned. “Are you both sure about this?”

“Yes,” The Kwami replied in unison. Alya groaned again.

“Alya! We need your opinion!” Marinette called, waving her over.

“What?”

“Go Alya! Use your head! Be a peacemaker!” Trixx encouraged, wiggling excitedly.

“What’s up?” she asked, navigating the mess of papers slowly.

“Which one is better?” Chloe laid out three samples. One was a full square of a basic offwhite, one was bright yellow splattered with hot pink flowers and pale yellow polka-dots, and the last was a muted salmon, orange and pink flowers with green stems swirling across it.

“For what?” Alya asked slowly, looking between her roommates.

“A wallpaper,” Marinette answered promptly. “She’s convinced we have to repaint, I think one of these wallpapers is a better idea, as they can be added on faster and then we can get this over with. Plus, I think they’ll be easier to switch out if we decide to do this again.”

“Like the seasonal couch covers you made?” Alya guessed.

“Roughly,” Marinette shrugged.

“Hold up, seasonal couch covers?” Chloe asked, looking around.

“Yeah. I haven’t switched them out yet, but I made some last year.”

“What would they go with? Marinette how are we not considering this with those in mind?” Chloe screeched. Alya winced, Chloe still had a pair of lungs, that’s for sure.

“I am!” Marinette defended hotly.

“Guys, you’ll never decide if you’re always fighting,” Alya warned.

“That’s why you’re here Alya,” Chloe quipped back.

“It is?”

“You’ve lived here longer, and it is partially your house, so what’s your opinion?”

Alya looked over the swatches again. “This one,” she pointed at the salmon and flowers one, “Totally this one. I’m not Marinette, but I think it’ll go with the other summer stuff.”

“See?”

“Oh hush Marinette. I guess you might be right Alya, but I’ll have to see these covers first.”

Alya figured Chloe was right. Seeing things together always seemed to help Marinette make a final decision, so maybe it’d help Chloe too.

“Hang on, let me get my phone,” Alya started, but the device was dropped into her hand by Tikki before she could move. “Thank you.” She nodded at the Kwami and pulled up the photo from months ago.

She’d saved the photo to fifteen different places, so despite Marinette’s best efforts, Alya still had it. She had taken it one night after patrol ended in a crazy Akuma attack, and Adrien and Marinette had collapsed into each other on the couch, at the time a mulberry purple color. They looked adorable, leaning on each other’s shoulders with a space where not-caught-on-camera Tikki and Plagg had been inbetween them. She wasn’t letting her friend delete the photo,  _ ever. _

Chloe snatched the phone out of Alya’s hand and held the phone against the swathes one at a time.

“Yeah, I suppose I agree. The yellow would make the purple pop, but it might be overly bright, so the Salmon seems the best option.”

“Is that a compromise?” Trixx asked hopefully, floating beside Alya’s head.

“I think so,” Marinette said brightly. “What do you three think?”

“I think it fits.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“It’ll do.”

“Then it’s decided! Thank you guys!” Marinette smiled at the Kwami and started to pick up the mess of papers she and Chloe had out.

“Oy! Let me clean up, you go make arrangements for us to actually get the stuff,” Chloe made a shooing motion at Marinette with one hand and grabbed the papers from Marinette.

“I helped make the mess!” Marinette argued, pulling them back.

“Well-”

Alya stood up and navigated her way back to the kitchen. These two! Hopefully their shared love for summer will have the girls going outside separately, so fights like this wouldn’t keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wallpaper they pick; https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS782US782&tbm=isch&q=Flower+wallpapers&chips=q:flower+wallpapers,g_6:vintage&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiyyvTqqtHcAhUMn1MKHQsSATgQ4lYINCgA&biw=1366&bih=635&dpr=1#imgdii=MIzc4zvoBtvQXM:&imgrc=T-vrIgO5dazT3M -I actually looked up wallpapers until I found one that fit my idea. I feel like it kinda represents all three of them,because even though it doesn’t have any yellow, it’s flowers and flowers/bees.-  
> ASKJDHD Guys they pushed it back again! Ack!  
> I know they have a reason but I’m still not happy. But we get to see more special powers this month, so that should be awesome!


	3. Cookie for your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so behind, but I love this AU so why not add more? It’s less cooking and more ranting though.  
> I have nothing against Russia, but it’s always the Russians in stories about espionage. Also, I know next to nothing about politics. I actually avoid them most of the time.

“I  _ hate _ politics.”

Marinette looked up from the containers of cookies she was packing as Chloe stormed inside.

“Who did what?”

“Okay so you know that rude Morel guy?”

“The one who was Akumatized last week?”

“Yeah, him. He is just so! Argh! I hate him so much! Even his Akuma design was stupid! And you know what he said to me thismorning?”

“Something rude, offensive and uncalled for?” Marinette guessed, now getting into a cupboard.

“Very much so!” Pollen cried angrily, buzzing out of Chloe’s purse.

“He’s ridiculous! He’s an absolute idiot!” Chloe plopped down on the bar seat, dropping her bag and crossing her arms.

“What set him off this time?” Marinette asked, setting a plate of cookies down on the counter between them.

“The upcoming party in our honour.”

“Seriously? How so?”

“I told him that he’d get to play ambassador to the heroes, since I couldn’t go.”

“And?”

“And he said, Oh! I can’t believe him!” Pollen shook angrily as she took over the story. “He said that Chloe was just a robot spy sent from Russia to dismantle Paris and then France’s peaceful structure and turn us into a rustic society full of animals! And then! You wanna know what he said next? Hm?”

Marinette handed a cookie to the furious Kwami. “I’m not sure I do. What?”

Chloe buried her face in her hands, but explained. “Morel, that stupid, ungrateful, inane, demanding, insensitive, self-centered, mindless loser! Ugh! He went on to say-” Chloe clenched her fists in her hair. Split ends could be dealt with. Otherwise, she’d ruin this guy. “Marinette, he said that Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen B are actually just people looking for attention, and that Hawkmoth is on their side. He said we’re a complete hoax who couldn’t care less about this city and that we’re corrupt examples to the children who want to be superheroes, and- Ugh!” Chloe threw her hands up. “I hate him! He’s such a lying, self-centered, dimwitted, power-hungry, emotionless, puerile twit!”

Marinette scowled. “That’s why you’re running for Mayor Chloe. Having Morel in office sounds like it’d be much worse than it’s ever been, even when you and Mme. Bourgeious had Mayor Bourgeious wrapped around your perfectly manicured fingers.”

“I’d be offended if that wasn’t true,” Chloe warned, taking another cookie and biting it angrily.

“Yep. Tikki’s asleep, but if you and Pollen want to watch a movie to wind down you should be fine.”

“I think we might. Can I borrow your red nail polish?”

“Sure. Let me sneak in and grab it.”

Marinette headed down the hall to her room, opening the door slowly to keep it quiet. Tikki and Wayzz had been having trouble getting any rest, sensing horrible things from the missing Miraculi, so Marinette wasn’t eager to wake up Tikki after the little bug had finally gotten to sleep.

When she came back, the requested nail polish in hand, Alya was collapsed on the couch, a stack of cookies on her stomach.

“Looks like you had a bad day too,” Marinette noted, grabbing another cookie for herself.

“She said she doesn’t want to talk about it and that she’s gonna drown in chocolate chip cookies and then have Nino carry her through patrol tonight,” Chloe answered, holding up a hand for the nail polish.

Marinette tossed it to her, and sat down in front of the couch. “Okay then. Who’s picking the movie?”

“I am!” Trixx shouted, shooting towards the disk shelf.

“Don’t wake up Tikki!”

“Sorry. Can we watch How To Train Your Dragon? Please! Stormfly’s sooo adorable!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 11: First kiss.  
> Now we have like five hundred more words of this AU/PFU! Enjoy! ~DK

 Chloe knocked the cupboard door closed with her head, and moved to set the five human-sized plates on the table, their Kwami-sized counterparts beside them. 

 The rest of the Miraculous Team, -the rest meaning Nino and Adrien,- were coming over for dinner and an overnighter, so the three girls had split up duties to prepare. Alya and the Kwamis were cooking, Marinette was setting up for an after dinner strategy meetup, movie night and sleeping arrangements, and Chloe had settled on setting the table. In reality, it didn’t take much prep work. Cooking was the only thing that actually took very long, as the table took a couple of minutes, the extra bedding was always at the ready for way-too-late-at-night Akuma attacks, movies took five minutes to set up, and a strategy meetup only really required all of Marinette’s notes from the Miraculous Grimoire, so Chloe was pretty sure Marinette was just trying to keep busy.  
 “Do you think they’ll come in through the balcony or the front door?”  
 “Front door. I hope. I don’t know. I’m so glad we don’t have cameras here! That’s half of why we even got this apartment. Alya, where’d you put those papers on the Pied piper?”  
 “Check under my bed. Or maybe by Trixx’s? I might’ve been doing five things at once?”  
 Chloe rolled her eyes, and didn’t even have to turn to tell that Marinette’s was doing a I’ve-known-you-long-enough-I-should’ve-known facepalm/eyeroll combo.  
 “Okay. I’ll check.” Marinette’s footsteps retreated as Chloe stood back to admire her handiwork. Okay, setting a table was not something she was practiced on, but living in a five star hotel most of her life and having only the best did leave an impression. She knew how to set a table completely and correctly by heart.

****  
 “No way bro!” Nino’s exclamation echoed slightly in the small dining room, muffling the sound of silverware for a split second.  
 “Yes way bro! It was our first kiss,” Adrien put a hand to his heart, as though even the memory got it racing.  
 “Not technically,” Alya interrupted, pointing her fork at Marinette. “Right LB?”  
 “We agreed to not talk about that,” Marinette grumbled, shooting a glare at the brunette.  
 “I never did,” Chloe volunteered.  
 “I’m not sure I did either. If that wasn’t our first kiss, what was?”   
 Marinette groaned. “Fine. Dark Cupid. And then Glaciator, but that was on the cheek so I’m not sure it counts.”  
 “I forgot you kissed me during Dark Cupid!”  
 “You forgot everything from Dark Cupid Adrien, of course the kiss was erased too. Besides, I don’t want to count an Akuma-induced kiss.”  
 “Hold up-” Chloe waved her hands, a much more ‘Marinette’ gesture than would be seen in her school days, to halt the conversation. “-Wasn’t Dark Cupid Kim?”  
 Alya nodded vigorously. “Yep! When you got him Akumatized.” Chloe wasn’t sure if the lilt in her tone was accusatory or teasing, but she switched to defensive either way.  
 “I already apologized for that!”  
 “No fighting at the dinner table,” Marinette cut in firmly.  
 “But-” both girls started, but Marinette cut them off again.  
 “We fight Akuma, not each other.”  
 “Geez Dudette, trying to rival Master Fu or something?” Nino’s question worked as a diversion, and the five immediately jumped into a discussion about the most ‘Master Fu’ things they’d ever heard.


	5. Finally alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 13; Finally alone.  
> I'm skipping day 12, due to it giving me much more trouble than it should.

 Alya opened her eyes to stare again at her bedroom ceiling. She should be asleep already. She had been exhausted when they broke, but the moment she touched her bed she was suddenly wide awake.

 Alya wanted to blame it on Trixx and nocturnality, but even the fox Kwami was asleep by now. There were no noises coming from any of the other rooms, not even the muted ones of Chloe writing another debate or press conference outline, or Marinette and Tikki moving around to grab supplies for a midnight design mock up, and definitely no talking from the living room.

 She was alone in consciousness for the time being.

 After a couple more minutes of fruitlessly trying to sleep, Alya quietly rolled out of bed and moved to her door. Maybe a snack would help.

 She snuck down the hall, past Marinette’s closed door and towards the living room. Adrien may be the only one able to claim being as quiet as a cat, but foxes were could be quiet too. It's useless to scream in wait, but silence will draw prey in.

 Maybe having a Miraculous had gotten her to do more in depth research on animals and symbolism. Oh well. It was good information!

 There were no noises other than her own soft footsteps as she went, and it was both calming and alarming. In her head Alya knew it was normal, but some nights just felt laced with an energy that was out of place. Maybe it was because the five of them rarely sat in silence. It was a better use of time to converse.

 Nino and Adrien were both asleep in their separate bedding cocoons (Nino didn't like it being called his shell, and Adrien just tossed out a pun before enjoying having one, not really caring about the name) on the living room floor, but Alya still made it to the kitchen without anyone the wiser.

 When she thought about it, it would be nice to talk to someone since she was awake anyways, but after living for her entire life with siblings, and then moving in with Marinette, and Chloe joining them later, even deceptive solitude like this was a bit of a thrill.

 Alya opened the fridge and dug out an apple, then made her way back to her bedroom.

 Not that it wasn't nice, but it was a little surreal for the usually loud and chaotic apartment to be so peaceful, especially at this hour.

 That thought had just finished making itself known in Alya’s head when her phone lit up and started vibrating, a loud ringing following close behind. Four similar sounds responded from the other rooms in the apartment, alertunh everyone to the situation.

 Akuma sighting at eleven at night. Ugh.

 A crash reverberated through the walls, followed by a shriek of “Tikki I’m up!” A scuffle, probably from the living room, came soon after. Alya turned to Trixx’s bed, finding purple eyes looking at her expectantly.

 “Let's make sure the others are ready first.”

 “Strong, brave, _and_ considerate,” Trixx complemented, as though this was a new trait.


	6. Bubblebath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from day 15; Bubblebath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Patriots day everyone! Or at least, hey it's Patriots day.  
>  9/11 isn't something to celebrate, but something to Mourn, so saying 'happy' doesn't seem right. But it does need to be recognized.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“How does he even come up with these ideas?”

Marinette did not have an answer to her friend’s question. Mostly because she had asked that same question many, many times before. The five of them were hiding on a roof in front of a park, which was currently covered in soapy water.

Because that was what this Akuma did. He was calling himself ‘Bubblebath’, a rather fitting name considering his obvious power set.

“Think we can defeat him before we have to pull out the powerups?” Queen B asked hopefully.

“Depends on whether or not he can breathe underwater,” Carapace replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Does everybody have their power ups on them?” Rena Rouge asked. She was probably the only one who wasn’t half asleep, but that didn’t necessarily mean she was completely prepared either.

“I do.” Carapace volunteered. “And I have extra. Not in the other forms for you guys, but they can still be eaten.”

Chat Noir groaned beside her. Plagg was annoyingly picky, and threw a conniption if he had to eat anything other than Camembert or Tikki’s (technically her) macaroons. “Let’s hope we can get this done before we need them.”

Ladybug had to agree. Thankfully Plagg would still eat them, even if he didn’t like it. “Yep. Any ideas what his object could be?”

No one answered. Ladybug sighed. “Alright. Carapace, Queen B, you two stay here and watch. Rena, when Chat and I go in, use the distraction to move to the other side of the park and do the same. Chat, you and I are on frontal assault.” She glanced at each of her teammates in turn. “Is that good with everyone?”

“Yes. Let’s just get this done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the best I could come up with was an Akuma. *Shrug*  
> The prompts from this calendar will no longer be in order, in case that hadn't been obvious by now.


End file.
